degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Ashley Relationship
The relationship between Craig Manning and Ashley Kerwin is known as Crash (Cr'aig/'Ash'''ley), or less commonly, '''Crashley (Cra'ig/A'shley). It began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview The two were friends early in the school year, but started dating in the episode Tears Are Not Enough (1). However, they soon break up for the first time in the Season 3 episode Holiday (2) when it is revealed that Craig had been having an affair with Manny Santos. They rekindle their relationship in Voices Carry (1), but break up for the second time in Venus (2) when Ashley decides to stay in England. In the Season 7 episode Bust a Move (2), it was shown that they are still friends since Craig asked Ashley to perform with him during his tour. Season 2 In Take My Breath Away, Craig was talking to Ashley at his locker before Manny Santos asked him out. Later that evening, Craig informed his stepfather Joey Jeremiah that he had a date. Joey assumed that it was with Ashley but Craig corrected him, saying that it was Manny that had asked him out. The next day, after Craig and Manny's disastrous date, she realized that he was moody and decided to cheer him up by decorating his locker. Shortly afterwards, Craig walked up to his locker, and asked what she did to it, clearly frustrated. She explained that she thought it would cheer him up. Ashley walked over, stating that she hoped that she wasn't interrupting their conversation, and asked Craig to sign her GM food petition. Manny asked what "JIM food" is, to which Ashley replies that "GM" stands for genetically modified. She then ignorantly asked, "Does that make them good?", which irritated both Ashley and Craig. Ashley left, after which Manny tells Craig that she does not think he should talk to Ashley anymore. An annoyed Craig said that Ashley was in his class, therefore talking to her could be inevitable at times. Manny attempted to change the subject by asking what they're doing Friday night, but took the hint that there was something wrong. She asked him if he did not like how she decorated his locker, and he replied, "No, Manny. I'm sorry, but it's not my locker that I don't like, it's you," leaving her heartbroken. In Dressed in Black, Craig and Ashley perform a scene from The Taming of the Shrew together, depicting it in a darker light than the other groups. It is revealed that he accepts Ashley for being who she is and doesn't want her to change. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig and Ashley are seen leaving school alongside Sean when his father Albert Manning unexpectedly shows up at Degrassi's entrance. Ashley later tells Craig that it's possible for people to change, and says that he should give his father a chance. Craig also asks Ashley to the Hawaiian-themed dance, which she accepts. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Ashley tries to be there for Craig upon hearing the news of Albert's death, but he seems to be fine and enters them in the luau contest. They are later crowned King and Queen in front of their friends and classmates. As the two are on the stage, Craig thinks he sees his father in the audience and proceeds to finally break down. Ashley does not know what to do, but Craig returns to to the dance after talking to Terri. As the two slow dance together, Craig tells Ashley that it's okay to ask him how he is doing. When she does, he replies, "Better," and holds her close, thus beginning their first relationship. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Craig and Ashley are seen at school together and Craig kisses Ashley on the cheek. Emma Nelson reluctantly tells them about her biological father Shane McKay. In U Got the Look, Ashley, and Craig's younger sister Angela Jeremiah watched him rehearse with his new band Downtown Sasquatch in his stepfather Joey Jeremiah's garage. In Pride (1), Craig and Ashley expect to have the house to themselves and are shown making out until Snake walks through the door. Craig then plays a video game with Snake, which annoys Ashley. She and Craig were both very concerned when Snake collapsed and his nose began to bleed. In Should I Stay or Should I Go?, Craig and Ashley were making out in her bedroom. However, Ashley seemed distracted. She told Craig that she loved him. When she asked him if he felt the same way, he joked, "Nah, not really. I think you're dumb and you kinda smell." When Ashley became annoyed, Craig said that he did feel the same way as she did but it was hard for him to say it aloud. The next day, Craig heard Spinner and Paige refer to each other as "honeybee" and "pumpkin-bunny" respectively and joked that he needed an insulin shot. He asked Spinner if Paige ever stopped him when they were in the moment, but Spinner told him that he did not know what to do in that situation either. Craig then discussed his relationship problems with Marco, who asked him if he loved Ashley. He responded that love was "a really big word." Manny walked past them and said hello to Craig, leading Marco to comment that she was putting it all out there. Craig sarcastically said, "Never noticed." Marco advised Craig to send her a Rose-A-Gram to express his feelings. He sent her a dozen roses but instead of telling her that he loved, he wrote, "Ash, you rock. XO Craig." Ashley was both annoyed and disappointed by this. When Manny does not receive a rose from her boyfriend Sully, she scolded him, saying that Craig had sent Ashley twelve. Ashley later told Craig that she did not think that he felt the same about her as she did about him. She told him that she wanted to take a break. In his garage, Craig confided in Marco, who advised him to tell Ashley that he loved her. When Craig said that could not just tell her that he loved her, Marco said that if he wouldn't, he's lost her already. Craig followed his advice and wrote a song for Ashley called "I'm in Love". Manny saw him singing the song and watched him admiringly. That afternoon, Ashley invited Craig to stay over for the night and suggested that they have sex. At Paige's birthday party, Craig confided in Spinner that he and Ashley were going to have sex. Shortly afterwards, Spinner blew up a condom in front of Craig and Ashley, made lewd gestures and pointed at Craig as if to say that he was the man. Ashley was furious that he had gone around bragging about their non-existent sex life. Craig said that he only told one friend and only because he was happy about it. Ashley accused him of conning her into have sex with him using his "stupid lie of a song." She claimed that he could not say that he loved her since he did not. Manny saw Craig angrily leave the party after the fight and went to comfort him. She ran after him, yelling for him to wait, but he yelled, "Not now, Manny!" She asked him what happened, to which he replied, "I messed up. Messed up again, and again, and again.." She tried to calm him down, reassuring him that he didn't, though he retorted, "Tell Ashley that." Manny praised Craig for the song that he sang to Ashley earlier that day, telling him that it was amazing and if it were written for her, she would be happy for months, then went on to say forever. Craig took Manny back to his garage, where she requests that he play the song for her. He agreed to do so, though was quickly interrupted by Manny while playing. She told him that he was the best and if Ashley did not see that, then she did not deserve him. Manny grabbed his guitar from his hands and placed it gently on the floor. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, only for him to turn and kiss her on the mouth instead. Craig reluctantly turned away, after which Manny reassured him that it was alright. They began making out and eventually had sex. While talking to Emma the following day, Manny stated that the night that she spent with Craig was the best of her life. Emma begged Manny to tell her what happened between them, though Manny refused to say. Craig walked by, and Manny got up to greet him. She says, "I left you like a million messages, you must have been real busy. I missed you." Craig began explaining, "Look, Manny, I'm not really sure what happened," though is cut off by Ashley, who asked if she could speak with Craig. She told Craig that she and Paige had a long talk about their argument and Ashley realized that she had completely overreacted. She said that she wanted him back and that she loved him. Manny stood aside out of earshot as they talked and was shown watching with a heartbroken expression as Ashley hugged Craig, who said that he loved her as he looked at Manny with a pained expression. In Holiday (1), Craig and Ashley are shown playing in the snow in the beginning of this episode and later shown at Joey's celebrating Christmas just as Manny calls in front of Ashley; even so, Craig ignores it. Craig is starting to lose interest in Ashley but stays with her when she gets him a guitar. In Holiday (2), Ashley takes a look at the Christmas gifts she thinks Craig got for her but is shocked and hurt to see Manny wearing them the next day. Ashley confronts Manny and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them. Then, when Craig and Ashley are supposed to be singing, Craig asks Ashley what's wrong but Ashley slaps him across the face and exits the stage. He follows her to see what's wrong, but Ashley confronts Craig, telling him she knew about him and Manny. Things are over between Craig and Manny as well. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley, who is still bitter about her break up with Craig, tries to ignore Manny when she decides to confront her. Manny starts by saying she knows Ashley hates her, and Ashley begins to pack up her things as Manny starts talking. Manny stops her before she can leave and says that she's sorry, and Ashley retaliates by telling her sorry doesn't make up for the trouble she caused. Manny says that she knows, but Craig told her she was the one and that's the only reason she let it go on. She says Craig lied to her too, and she'd erase it if she could. Ashley then tells Manny she will be late and Manny leaves while Ashley looks at Manny to think about what she said. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Paige tells Ashley about Manny being pregnant. In the cafeteria Ashley, who is still bitter about Craig cheating on her, spots Craig and Manny looking at a book of baby names, asks what they've got, and snatches the book from them. Then Ashley makes an announcement and tries to force Craig and Manny to tell their news. When they don't, she says that they're too modest and she tells everyone that Craig got Manny pregnant and that it's too difficult for them to use protection, thus causing Manny to leave the cafeteria in tears. Ashley, still bitter, tells Craig, "I can't believe you slept with her." In Rock and Roll High School, Craig and his band Downtown Sasquatch sign up for Degrassi's Battle Of The Bands and they find out he's going up against Ashley and her band called Hell Hath No Fury. Later in class Ashley is told to read something, which Craig laughs at, hurting Ashley. After school, when Craig is at a music store, Ashley is also there and sees Craig but leaves when he spots her. Craig tries to apologize to Ashley which makes her feel even worse due to what happened. The next day, when both bands are practicing, Ashley's band is after Craig's and they perform an insulting song directed towards Craig. The next day, Craig confronts Ashley, telling her to not perform the song at Battle Of The Bands, which leads to them getting into an argument. Craig is then about to tell Ashley to go to hell when he is interrupted by Simpson. The next day, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Hazel are walking down the hall wearing shirts with photos of Craig on fire. Craig and Ashley then get into another argument and Craig tells Ashley he's sorry multiple times and asks how many times he has to apologize and Ashley says until he means it. After Ashley performs, Craig is shown performing and Ashley listens to his song. Craig's band winds up winning the competition. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Marco decorated Craig's locker with balloons and streamers for his 16th birthday. Craig initially thought that Ashley had done it which led to an awkward encounter between them. When he realized that it was Marco, Craig put his arm around his best friend's shoulders and, given his own lack of success with girls, he half-jokingly asked Marco if he was dating anyone. At his birthday party several hours later, Joey gave Craig $10,000 from his late father's estate. The following day, Craig and Ashley discuss the fact that she ignored him by his locker the previous day. She said that she would like to be friends but that she began thinking about what happened between them last year. Craig told her about the money and that his father was still trying to buy him off even though he was "half eaten by worms." Ashley reminded him that he could have a lot of fun with $10,000 and, after school, they went to a music shop. At Ashley's urging, Craig bought a $4,000 1969 Stratocaster guitar similar to the one owned by Jimi Hendrix. In Ghost in the Machine (2), Craig and Ashley returned to Joey's house and showed him the guitar. The next day, they hung together in the Media Immersion lab. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Manny organized with Spinner for Downtown Sasquatch to play at the Spirit Squad car wash while Paige was ill with the flu. Although Craig wanted the band to be "smoking hot" before its first gig, Spinner convinced him that they needed experience before that could happen and Craig agreed to perform. In an awkward exchange, Manny thanked Craig for his help and he told her that it was no problem. Still bitter, Ashley interrupted them and told Craig that he was on. He was physically attracted to the sight of Manny in her bikini and returned his attention to Ashley. The band's performance, in Craig's words, "sucked" but Ashley assured him that no one noticed. In Neutron Dance, Craig invited Ashley to join the band, though he did so without previously discussing it with Marco and Spinner, in advance of the recording session that they had won in the Battle of the Bands contest earlier in the year. While visiting Jimmy at the hospital, Craig told him that Ashley had begun advising the band on their sound but that they were just friends and they would never get back together. However, Jimmy could tell that Craig still had feelings for her. When Jimmy described himself as being "crippled," Craig was visibly upset and told him not to say that about himself. Spinner objected to Ashley's continued presence at rehearsals when she was not an official member of the band. Marco initially believed that Spinner was making too big a deal out of it but realised that he was right when Craig and Ashley completely dominated an interview with Liberty Van Zandt for the Degrassi Grapevine and did not give either of them a chance to speak. Marco and Spinner then issued an ultimatum to Craig: either they went or Ashley went. Craig attempted to tell Ashley that she was out of the band but he instead kissed her. Later that day at The Dot, Craig excitedly told Marco and Spinner that they were back together but they stormed out as he failed to kick her out of the band as he had promised. Craig asked Marco to cut him some slack but Marco refused to do so. At their next rehearsal, Spinner brought Manny into the band to play the tambourine and Marco brought an accordion, angrily telling Craig that it was every man for himself in the band. This forced Craig's hand and he reluctantly told Ashley that she was out of the band before the session in the recording studio. However, while singing "Everything's Dust" which he had written for Ashley to apologize for cheating on her with Manny, Craig realized that Ashley meant more to him than the band and went after her. They kissed and resumed their relationship. In Voices Carry (1), days before Ashley's father's wedding, she and Craig have sex. He, as a result, begins to act jealous and paranoid all the time. At the pre-wedding party, Craig proposes to Ashley and, in shock, she refuses. In a rage, Craig spirals down a tunnel of depression and trashes his hotel room. In Voices Carry (2), Joey is left with the bill for Craig's trashed hotel room. Ashley calls him up and says that one day she would love to marry him. Craig is relieved, but Ashley warns him not to mention it at the wedding. He does and gets into a fight with her dad. Ashley and Joey are both concerned, and, when Craig begins to beat up Joey, Ashley calms him down and he is suddenly happy and confused about Joey. She takes him to the hospital, where he is diagnosed as having bipolar disorder. In Secret (1), Ashley said to Ellie that she was worried about Craig as he was bipolar. Ellie told her that it was not her job to worry about it and that she should take it from "another sicko." Craig sat down beside them and asked them who was a sicko. Ellie told him that she was referring to the goulash on his tray and promptly left. Craig then asked Ashley what they had been talking about and she lied to him by saying that she had not told Ellie that he was bipolar. She told him that there was a support group for teenagers with mental health problems and advised him to go. While he predicted that he would hate it, he went anyway and found it beneficial until Ellie arrived. The next day at school, Craig yelled at Ashley for sending him to Ellie's group. When she told him that she did not think that he would mind, he said that she did not think at all. Several hours later, Ellie came to Craig's house on the pretext of having her guitar repaired but admitted almost immediately that it was an excuse. She told Craig that she used to cut herself, saying that, "What's bizarre is I'm always going to be a cutter. Even if I don't do it for years, it's still me." He confided in her that he was bipolar and she tried to cheer him up by reminding him that the same was true of Kurt Cobain. She then advised him to talk to Ashley, telling him that she cared about him. Craig said that he knew that but he was bothered by the fact that all she ever talked about lately was his medications, his therapist and his moods. In his garage that night, Ashley said that she should have told him that it was Ellie's group earlier. Craig told her that he wanted to be her normal boyfriend, not some crazy guy that she had to save all the time, and talk about things like music, movies and even goulash rather than his condition. Ashley kissed him and they reconciled. After Craig and Ellie opened up to each other about their mental health problems, they became friends. In Queen of Hearts, Craig made fun of Marco by saying that his big hair made him look like Ashley. Marco explained that he ran out of hair gel. In West End Girls, Caitlin told Kevin Smith, who was making his new film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! in Toronto, that her "sort of stepson" Craig was a talented young musician. She invited Craig to the CQJH studios to meet Kevin, who gave him the number of the composer and asked him to write an Emo song for the film. Craig was delighted and rushed home to tell Ashley, who was waiting for him in his garage. She told him that her father had been transferred to BBC World in London and he had gotten her a job as a gopher working at BBC6. Craig then told her about his conversation with Kevin and they wrote and recorded a song for the composer. They played it for the music producer Dave, who hated it and described them as "a whiny girl trying to be Kate Bush accompanied by a Van Halen wannabe." At the prom the next day, Craig and Ashley performed their song "Nothing At All" and it was very well received, including by Kevin Smith who was being shown around the school by Caitlin as he wanted to use it as a shooting location for the film. Craig was extremely happy with their performance but Ashley told him that she was still going to England as she no longer felt that she had to prove herself at Degrassi. Craig accepted her decision but was extremely upset by it. Several minutes later, he discussed the situation with Kevin, who told him that he knew the feeling as he never got the girl even in his own films. He then hired Craig to write a song for his new film. In Goin' Down the Road (1), Craig and Ashley were in the school watching Kevin, Jason Mewes and Alanis Morissette film a scene of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. After the shooting was finished, Jason began to flirt with Ashley but Kevin told Craig not to let him do so just because he was in a few films. He then asked Craig why he was not at home writing songs for the film. Ashley told him that she had dragged him away as she wanted to spend some time with him before she flew to London the next day. Kevin Smith told her to send Craig a postcard everyday as he needed him in a good mood in order to write power ballads for the film. Craig was upset at the thought of Ashley leaving but told her that he was okay with it. They then went to lunch and found that, since the Dot was providing the catering for the shoot, it was being served by Spinner and Jay. Craig angrily said, "I'd rather eat my own liver than accept food from you two scumbags." Jay then held up a large knife and Craig slammed down one of the trays in front of him. Ashley asked him whether he had taken his medication and told him that his behavior was embarrassing. Shortly afterwards, after filming a scene with Kevin and Jason, Ellie complained to Craig that her Goth costume was very 1988. She tried to cheer him up but he said that he did not feel like smiling as Ashley was going to spend the summer in England, where she would meet someone much cooler than him with an accent and never come back. Kevin told him that instead of hanging around Degrassi all summer, he should follow Ashley to London. Craig took Kevin's advice and found a summer music course in Camden through which he could earn credits. Caitlin found him looking it up online in the Media Immersion lab and, when he discussed it with her, she told him that she thought that a summer away would do him good. She later told Joey that Craig had something to talk to him about and to keep an open mind. When Craig told him his plans, Joey reminded him that he had been in hospital due to his bipolar disorder and that it was not a good idea for him to be thousands of miles away from home under the circumstances. Craig was extremely hurt, angrily telling Joey that England would probably not even let a psychopath like him into the country as they already had Jack the Ripper and Mad Cow Disease before storming off. He then met Jimmy at the mall and played him the instrumentals for the song that he was writing for the film. When he told Jimmy that he still needed lyrics, Jimmy suggested, "Ashley, please don't go. Ashley, please don't leave me. Don't fall in love with an ugly limey." Joey approached them and told Craig that he did not mean to be offensive or to hurt him. Craig angrily told him that he did hurt him but his mood improved when Joey presented him with a plane ticket to London. Joey said that there were conditions for allowing him to go: the music school would be told that he was bipolar, he had to call him everyday and let him know if he did not feel well and Ashley's father would keep an eye on him. Delighted, Craig went to visit Ashley and told her the good news but she rejected him. She said that, while she loved him, she needed a break from him as she had been constantly worried about him since the incident at her father's wedding. She left crying, telling him that she would see him in September. Craig returned home and told Joey that Ashley was thrilled by the news that he was joining her in London. He went upstairs and was about to take one of his pills but instead threw it in the sink and threw the remainder in the bin. Before he left the next morning, Joey made sure that he had everything, told him that he was proud of him and gave him a hug. When he got into the taxi, Craig told the driver that he was no longer going to the airport as there had been a change of plans. The next day in Goin' Down the Road (2), Spinner found that Craig was living at Degrassi. Craig told him that Kevin was allowing him to stay in the school during the summer but that no one knew and he wanted to keep it that way. Spinner apologized to him for their arguments concerning Ashley's participation in the band but Craig told him that it was water under the bridge. When Spinner said that Ashley made good contributions, Craig angrily told him that she was a virus who eventually destroyed everything. Season 5 In Venus (1), Ashley had stopped contacting Craig, which upset him more than he let on. She sent an email to Ellie, who had become Craig's best friend over the summer, telling her that she had met a boy named Alistair and started a relationship with him. As it was Craig's 17th birthday the next day, she decided not to tell him yet and organized a party at The Dot for him. However, she mentioned it to Spinner, who later told Craig that he deserved better than Ashley. Craig demanded an explanation from Ellie, who told him that Ashley had dumped him via email. He was furious with her but Marco, who also knew about it, told Craig not to shoot the messenger. After discovering that he was the last person to know, Craig said, "Screw you" to Ellie and left the Dot in a rage. Ellie was very hurt by his unkind words. Marco realized that she had feelings for Craig, which she denied. In Venus (2), Ellie told Craig that Ashley had wanted to tell him herself but not until the time was right as she was concerned. Craig angrily told her that he was not going to go off his meds and "go all crazy." He said that Ellie knew that he was fine as they hung out all summer and that he did not need her to protect him. Ellie responded, "All this anger is for Ashley. Buy a ticket, go to London and freak on her there." They were able to repair their friendship the next day after they had both calmed down and apologised to each other. When Ashley returned home from London in High Fidelity (2), Ellie told her that Craig was in Vancouver pursuing his solo music career and that he was dating Manny. Ashley said that this made her "vaguely itchy," referring to their love triangle two years earlier. Ellie admitted that she felt the same way. Later that day, Craig arrived back in Toronto to attend the Class of 2006's graduation ceremony. When he looked over at her, Ashley awkwardly averted her gaze. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Ashley attended Craig's gig when he returned to Toronto for a music festival. Season 7 After Craig was released from rehab in It's Tricky, his album Of Two Minds was released. One of the songs on the album, "My Window", was written by Ashley but he did not credit her. However, he did write a song about her: "She is the Ash". The experience led Ashley to re-enter the music scene by competing in Degrassi's Talent Contest. She told Jimmy that she had no interest in getting revenge on Craig. In fact, she found it inspiring that Craig had focused on his music and made it happen. In Bust a Move (2), it was revealed that Craig was the mystery guest at the Purple Dragon Mystery Concert in Smithdale University. Jimmy realized that Ashley had known that it would be Craig. She told him that Craig emailed her after she and Jimmy broke up and asked her to go on tour with him in Europe. Craig said that the album would not have been possible without Ashley, whom he said had always been his friend and inspiration. He invited her up on stage and they performed "My Window" together. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Craig informed Ellie that he and Ashley had toured together for some time. However, the two parted ways after playing a show in Europe. Ashley decided to stay and Craig moved to Los Angeles. Degrassi Minis In What if Craig Married Ashley, Craig and Ashley are performing their old song "My Window" at a gig at Degrassi. The two talk to the audience, saying they have been dying to play at the school, and Craig states that he met Ashley here at the school. Ashley texts a fan that it is her really playing, and both Craig and Ashley tell the crowd that they are just two kids, even though the audience views them as celebrities. Craig says to Ashley that the spot in the gym is where he first sung to her, and Ashley pretends that she doesn't know why. He admits it was his inability to say "I love you", and advises the crowd to say what they feel when they're feeling. Craig confesses he is in love with Ashley, and sings "I'm In Love" to Ashley. After he finishes the song, Ashley admits that she hasn't been honest; she is pregnant with his son. She asks Craig if he is mad, and he passionately kisses her in response. In What if Peter Made a Movie, Craig and Ashley both go to Peter Stone's movie premiere. Ashley is upset that her portrayal was nothing more than eye candy on Craig's arm, but Craig was happy with his character. In Pirates of the Cafeteribbean, Ashley is tied to a pole and calls to Craig for help. He rushes to her rescue. Craig fights off Ashley's guards, and holds Ashley, saying, "I'll save you." Ashley looks around, wanting to get away from Craig, and calls for anyone else. Craig tells Ashley that he'll take good care of her, and Ashley, still tied to the pole, asks him not to, and please for anyone to help her. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Tears Are Not Enough (2) (222) **Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ***Reason: Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Neutron Dance (410) **Broke Up: Venus (1) (501) ***Reason: Ashley began dating Alistair while in England. Rival Relationships *Craig-Manny Relationship *Ashley-Alistair Relationship Trivia *Ashley was Craig's first girlfriend. *Ashley lost her virginity to Craig in Voices Carry (1). *Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny Santos. *Craig was close friends with Ashley's other ex-boyfriend Jimmy Brooks. *Craig used to be friends with Ashley's friend Spinner Mason. *In Dressed In Black, Craig inspired Ashley to be herself and not to let anyone change her. This led to her breaking up with Jimmy. *They were both best friends with Ellie Nash. Craig's friendship with Ellie began when Ashley sent him to her therapy group in Secret (1). It is unclear whether Ellie ever told Ashley that she had feelings for Craig. *They both dropped out of Degrassi to pursue careers in music: Craig in 2006 and Ashley in 2007. *They were the first couple in DTNG to get engaged, but not get married, and the third in the Degrassi Franchise. They got engaged after Simon and Alexa and Joey and Caitlin, and were followed by Jay and Manny and Drew and Bianca. *They were seen in the Season 3 and 4 opening credits together. *They were involved in a love triangle with Manny, which caused Ashley's conflict with her. *In It's Tricky, it was revealed that Craig wrote a song about her entitled "She is the Ash." It was included on his album Of Two Minds. *Ashley treated Craig differently after finding out that he was bipolar in Voices Carry (2). *Ashley never officially broke up with Craig after leaving for England. He found out through Ellie in Venus (1). *They remained friends after their second and final breakup. *In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley kissed Craig's former friend Sean Cameron. *Along with Sean, Ashley is one of only two friends of Craig's to have met his father Albert Manning. *Ashley attended the funeral of Craig's father in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *Ashley's mother Kate Kerwin disliked Craig as he cheated on her with Manny. *They could both play the guitar. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *Ashley's best friend Terri MacGregor thought that Craig was cute. *Like Craig's best friend Marco Del Rossi, Ashley served as Student Council President. Quotes *Craig: "Ash, I wanna be your boyfriend." Ashley: "Of course, we went through that a couple of months ago. Remember?" Craig: "I wanna be that boyfriend, not the "mmm-crazy" guy you got to save all the time. I wanna talk about music, and movies, and, yes, goulash. Ashley: "Okay, got it." Craig: "Good." - Secret (1) Gallery 1087 1.jpg 1482 1.jpg Images-8-.jpg 453656.PNG Voices-carry-pt-1-2.jpg Tumblr l4k7m10g3P1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-3.jpg 876868.PNG 8715-degrassi-the-next-generation-should-i-stay-or-should-i-go.jpg SISOSIG?1.01.jpg SISOSIG?1.12.jpg Should i stay or should i go, season 3, image 1.jpg 46363.jpg Degrassi-voices-carry-pt-1.jpg TANE2.09.jpg 5638813479 27ce6d472e.jpg TANE1.05.jpg Crash.jpg Tumblr l2wpinxZL81qajtsco1 500.jpg 803mini-0017.jpg Flip ashley 04.jpg ImagesCAM1R8SP.jpg tane0019.jpg Normal s degrassi3090020.jpg EOTT1.jpg ImagesCATDJ7L5.jpg 31112header.jpg Tumblr ls0fh5HCh31qhphz2o1 500.jpg Craig-Ashley-degrassi-1372033-404-204.jpg tumblr_lg6n0bv2er1q3buu.png ImagesCA4J354F.jpg 311312-1.jpg 802mini-0032.jpg Holiday3.jpg Image9fe.jpg idek.jpg 41bb.jpg 10ss.jpg Holiday1.jpg 1111 .jpg craigashley3.jpg Image-0108.jpg 803mini-0010.jpg Image-0202.jpg Image-0006.jpg 42r.jpg 40fdd.jpg 803mini-0001.jpg aaaaaa.jpg 802mini-0026.jpg EOTT7.jpg 33tp2js.jpg crAsh.jpg images (6)0.jpg 802mini-0036.jpg 625x407-degrassi-craig-ashley.jpg craigashley1.jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-26 at 7.32.51 PM.png aii.jpg tumblr_lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6q2x3WH1qc1tpr (1).jpg DegrassiTNG cast 1.jpg tumblr_lpqripu8jl1qc1tpr.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Daf.jpg TMBA1.11.jpg FS.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg bl40039.jpg cRAS.jpg Crsh.jpg scs.jpg FDS.jpg tumblr_llbhzs1yeP1qc1tpr.jpg Sssssssss.jpg djd.jpg tumblr_lpqrd52Yex1qc1tpr.jpg s9.jpg Acr.jpg Dd .jpg stgo0001.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l787ylRYHa1qc1tpr.jpg dib0106.jpg tumblr_l7do8ovJz81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkebam56YO1qc1tpr.jpg arf.jpg JPP.jpg tumblr_lpqrckTWjA1qc1tpr.jpg Asfnr.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lon6u4ObsV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblrl7l1qbwzsU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1re40VN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1vr8yRo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l39v26d71qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l3ckinfs1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q7jzUhs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3xxja2Pyj1qfnpw7o2_500.png tumblr_mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tane0185.jpg imagesCA2F0QC6.jpg Neutron-dance-4.jpg photo (4).PNG photo (3).PNG 978978.PNG 909.PNG 98767uuk.PNG 098uj.PNG Tumblr lgz5uj9hN71qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfukb84a351qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfukc06LmZ1qc1tpr.jpg Crapadas.jpg Neutron-dance-8.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-1.jpg Voices-carry-pt-2-5.jpg AshleyCraig2.PNG AshleyCraig4.PNG vc0065.jpg crashley.jpg Rty665.jpg Fghtyy.jpg T7766.jpg 5b5g.jpg 55yh.JPG Ddr.JPG Ddrt.JPG Dfdr.JPG Ewwwr4.JPG Erte45.JPG Tryrr.JPG 897u.png 254-brucas59.jpg 235-brucas59.jpg 76-brucas59.jpg 81-brucas59 (1).jpg 190-brucas59.jpg 193-brucas59 (1).jpg 206-brucas59.jpg 235-brucas59.jpg 274-brucas59 (1).jpg 275-brucas59.jpg 278-brucas59 (1).jpg 283-brucas59.jpg 284-brucas59.jpg s_degrassi3070006.jpg 254-brucas59.jpg S degrassi3070213.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 151-brucas59 (1).jpg 119-brucas59.jpg 116-brucas59 (2).jpg 107-brucas59 (1).jpg 106-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr lud4ffkP491qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud49eWCx91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lud4888lzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lr24twQ34v1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lr24jqMPoQ1qc1tpr.jpg Sec0013.jpg Sec0006.jpg Tumblr l77wdneBQK1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l787ylRYHa1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l77s0pBZfE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6zol4OA0Y1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Rrhs0161.jpg Rrhs0202.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Images (29).jpg AWH2.03.jpg Rrhs0246.jpg Rrhs0181.jpg Rrhs0113.jpg Rrhs0084.jpg Rrhs0083.jpg Rrhs0066.jpg Rrhs0064.jpg Rrhs0045.jpg Rrhs0009.jpg Sisosig0105.jpg Sisosig0104.jpg Sisosig0103.jpg Sisosig0102.jpg Sisosig0094.jpg Sisosig0085.jpg Sisosig0069.jpg Sisosig0069-1.jpg Sisosig0068.jpg Sisosig0067.jpg Sisosig0063.jpg Sisosig0060.jpg Sisosig0045.jpg Sisosig0044-1.jpg Sisosig0022.jpg Sisosig0016.jpg Sisosig0014.jpg Sisosig0012.jpg Sisosig0011.jpg Sisosig0002.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Tumblr lepzq2OFd51qc1tpr.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg Evryone.jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg DIB1.04.jpg 218 003.jpg 218 001.jpg Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (254).png Ailmh0086.jpg Ailmh0085.jpg Ailmh0067.jpg Ailmh0064.jpg Ailmh0065.jpg Ailmh0049.jpg AWH-0063.jpg AWH-0058.jpg Tumblr lns7wbAzoS1qc1tpr.jpg Tane0011.jpg Aii.jpg TANE2.10.jpg Tumblr l7l1qbwzsU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l3cyxCeE1qc1tpr.jpg S degrassi3070168.jpg Tumblr lfuk5dzv4N1qc1tpr.jpg Ailmh0084.jpg Ellie telling Craig she doesn't like goulash.jpg WEG1.09.jpg WEG1.11.jpg AshleyCraig1.PNG AshleyCraig3.PNG EOTT0021.jpg EOTT0020.jpg EOTT0006.jpg Tumblr lgz5sy2QwF1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lfujywKAXy1qc1tpr.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Normal pol.jpg TANE6.jpg Nd0002.jpg Nd0006.jpg Nd0003.jpg Nd0226.jpg Nd0225.jpg Nd0209.jpg Nd0205.jpg Nd0203.jpg Nd0148.jpg Nd0142.jpg Nd0140.jpg Nd0117.jpg Nd0108.jpg Nd0099.jpg Nd0097.jpg Nd0095.jpg Nd0088.jpg Nd0085.jpg 410 012.jpg Sisosig3.jpg Sisosig6.jpg Sisosig5.jpg Sisosig1.jpg DIB7.jpg Sisosig3.jpg Sisosig6.jpg Sisosig5.jpg Sisosig1.jpg West-end-girls-1.jpg FF0043.jpg FF0037.jpg FF0036.jpg FF0035.jpg Holiday0169.jpg Holiday0150.jpg Holiday0148.jpg Holiday0147.jpg Holiday0145.jpg Holiday0142.jpg Holiday0143.jpg Holiday0115.jpg Holiday0114.jpg Holiday0095.jpg Holiday0092.jpg Holiday0084.jpg Holiday0078.jpg Holiday0077.jpg Holiday0016.jpg Holiday0014.jpg Holiday0011.jpg Holiday0007.jpg Tane0020.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg Gdtr0145.JPG Gdtr0143.jpg Gdtr0141.JPG Gdtr0138.JPG Gdtr0132.JPG Gdtr0131.JPG Gdtr0130.JPG Gdtr0127.JPG Gdtr0034.JPG Gdtr0025.JPG Gdtr0022.jpg Gdtr0011.jpg Gdtr0002.jpg Gdtr0001.JPG 04x.jpg 024x.jpg 12z.jpg 10b.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 204.jpg S degrassi3090021.jpg S degrassi3090020.jpg tumblr_nxvg0zY2fi1qfnpw7o1_540.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 196.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 195.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 190.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 188.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 155.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 109.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 051.jpg 424039648imovGo ph.jpg Group2.gif CraigAshley2.png CraigAshley.png CraigAshley3.png CraigAshleySean.png Gdtr0000.JPG Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7